


To Save One Who Deserves Everything

by Blacken_Rose19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alive Ace, Anime, Brothers, Changing Fate, Gen, Marineford Arc, Post-Marineford, Sabo Saves Ace, alive sabo, different ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacken_Rose19/pseuds/Blacken_Rose19
Summary: Sabo won't let it happen. He will NOT let Ace die. Given a once in A lifetime chance to change something in his past, Sabo makes a deal with a shady character to stop the events at Marineford. But will that choice be his last? Because every good thing comes at a price.Posted On Fanfiction.net- Alphawolfofred67Decided to make it into a story so will have multiple chapters.





	To Save One Who Deserves Everything

**Author's Note:**

> ••••• Has NOT been Beta Read!!!•••••
> 
> °°°°°°In The Process Of Being Re-Written°°°°°°
> 
> -Disclaimer- I do NOT own One Piece. All rights to rightful owners.

He felt so many fleeting emotions threatening to consume him in a depth that would surely destroy his mind. Being hit with so many things at once- memories- they washed over him like a tidal wave crashing against the waiting rocks. To say he had ever felt anything so intense would be a lie. In that moment, he realized who he was. All the pieces connected and shifted into place making one vibrant picture. Like a jig saw puzzle that was once impossible to complete was now in perfect detail. He was hit with such a force of remembrance that his whole body seemed to go into shock. His muscles tensed, his blood ran from warm to a ice cold through his veins and his mind broke. Images, sounds, voices and faces played along his eyes like a movie. The sudden realization of who he was, where he came from, was too much and he collapsed under the weight of the pressure.

His memories, that had long been buried after that accident, resurfaced and it took one picture on paper to release them. Recognition was almost immediate as he stared at the man who was claimed dead at Marineford. In the picture the man was smiling. On top of his head was an orange hat, a red beaded necklace hung loosely around his neck, but it was his eyes that caused him to stare wide eyed. He knew those eyes, seen them countless times but he couldn't remember where he had seen those hard eyes.

Blue orbs scanned the paper. His hands were gripping the sides in a vice grip, not realizing they were shaking unsteadily. At the moment any rational thought was forced from his mind. His whole body was wracked with small tremors. It was something he couldn't explain but seeing the mans face sent a phantom pain through his heart.

In big bold letters, the name Portgas D. Ace reached along the page.

That name clicked in his mind. His eyes grew wide as he was hit with a wave of images. He saw the face of a young boy with Black hair, freckles and dark eyes. Then he saw another younger boy with black hair and a straw hat. A scar mirrored the left side of his face under his eye. They were smiling. Ace. Luffy. Two names that suddenly meant everything. The memory shot out so clearly and he saw himself standing next to them.

I'm going to become a pirate...

Sabo's heart beat wildly in his chest. Words being proclaimed, an expression set in stone, laced with determination and ambitious

And defeat others and become infamous! It'll be the only proof of my life!

That voice, it was familiar, piercing. It shot through his chest like a vague memory. It's sound hitting him like a streak of lightning. Sabo stared at the mans face, his body trembling more fiercely. The wet splashes on the paper went unnoticed to him like the slowly flood of tears that treaded their way down his face.

It doesn't matter if all the people in the world reject me or despise me! I'll become a great pirate and show them what I can do!

His face scrunched up, morphing into an expression of anger and pain. Something foreign climbing its way through his chest. Sorrow, despair, guilt. Regret. They hit him head on and he slammed the paper down on the table. His breathing was harsh and loud even to his own ears. Sabo was vaguely aware of the hushed voices around him along with the concerned shouts of his name but he felt the world slowly lose its balance, dangerously tilting off it's axis. His chest ached to an intensity that had the air forcefully cut off from his lungs. The steady stream turned into a raging waterfall, clashing down on the paper, pouring out of him freely.

The agonizing sobs of of a broken man filled the now silent room. They tore from his throat in an anguished cry. The thumping of his own heart was too loud, too fast as the blood rushed to his head. His form wavered, his legs lost all strength to stand up right and just like the world that came crashing down on him, he too, found himself crumbling under the unforgiving truth. Sabo didn't feel the floor greeting him or see the worried looks of those around him. He was thrown into a dark oblivion of nothingness.

Ace was his brother.

Portgas D. Ace was dead.

That was his last thought before being swept into the silent darkness.

••One Piece••

The day of Ace's execution was the day an all out war was raged between pirates and marine. Whitebeard and many other known pirates were a part of something that would forever go down in history as one of the most destructive battles. The battle field would be in ruin and lives would be lost in the aftermath of blood and violence. It was the day the sun would no longer cast a beautiful glow on the world For it too, shall weep in sorrow for the horrid scene being played out. The cries of tortured souls would always be heard for years to come of those who parished there.

It was a tragic thought, and an even more tragic truth.

Sabo, a man that belonged to the Revolutionary Army, Chief Of Staff, "No. 2" ranked directly under that the man known as Monkey D. dragon, stood on the other side of a large wall standing between him and his brothers. He was given an opportunity to save Ace. It was a second chance at a better end than the one his brother so wrongfully received.

His bo staff rested in his hand. It's familiar weight a comfort in his hand and a reminder of the times he was the most happiest. It gave him hope, security, faith. When he was asked if he had a chance to change something in the past, there was no hesitation in answering. The thought of Ace and stopping his death was the first thing to pop into his mind. It was the only thing he thought about.

Sabo stared at the wall. He was really there. He could stop the events about to unfold. He still wondered if it was a dream. A sick, twisted dream that he would wake up from. He lacked the information, as well as the memories, to prevent his brothers death the first time. He would always have guilt at not being there to save his brother. He had nightmares for months, visualizing Ace's death as if he wore there. He read the paper, knew in detail about how Ace died and it was horrid. His sub conscious played it out as if the words had magically drove the scene into his mind.

He also heard about Luffy. His idiotic little brother who came to Marineford and risked it all to save Ace and succeeded in getting him out of the cuffs only to lose his brother because of an arrogant bastard who Sabo planned on permanently putting an end to.

Sabo's hand tightened around the pipe thinking about the way Ace died. Ace died protecting Luffy, jumping in the way of a magma fist that went straight through his chest. His teeth clenched and a lone tear fell down his cheek. A wound like that, it was impossible to heal and anyone could see that it was Ace's final act.

When Sabo thought about how Luffy must have felt seeing Ace receive such a devastating wound and right before his very eyes, he imagined the horror that crossed his little brothers face. He pictured the shock at seeing Ace before him with a giant fist penetrating his body, before being harshly ripped out, blood spewing from the gaping wound. Sabo couldn't imagine, however, the excruciating pain at having to hold your dying sibling. He had an idea, he was pretty sure it ranged on a scale of ten in the most painful experiences, but having to experience it first hand? Sabo never wanted to and knowing Luffy had was unbearable.

Sabo was suppose to protect his brothers. He was suppose to be there and because he wasn't, he lost one brother and almost carelessly lost the other.

He wouldn't let it happen again. This time it was going to be different. Sabo knew how Ace died and would make sure that didn't happen. Even at the cost of his own life. He would stop the attack that was meant to end Ace's life.

"Hold on Ace. Luffy. I'm coming." Sabo's expression remained calm but his eyes blazed with determination and finality.

He would save Ace!

Something in the sky caught his attention. Something large was barreling towards the ground at a high speed. Sabo squinted his eyes noticing small objects surrounding the bigger one. It took him a few more seconds to realize it was a group of pirates? Blinking back the surprise at seeing such an odd sight, he recalled Koala telling him that a ship at some point had fallen straight out of the sky. That must be the ship, Sabo thought, what idiot would come-

"ACCCCCEEEEE!" A scream filled the air, one that he had heard countless times.

"LUFFY?!" He blanched, taking a step back in surprise.

Dispite the shock at seeing Luffy's big entrance, he couldn't stop the proud grin from forming. He remembered Luffy as a scared seven year old who cried alot and always seemed to pester Ace endlessly. The kid was hopeless, always getting eaten or lost and could never throw a stretched punch without it rebounding and smacking him in the face. Listening to the shout of Ace's name, Sabo heard a tone he's never heard in Luffy's voice before. It was the determination of a younger brother ready to save his older brother. There was no fear or hesitation, just pure conviction that had Sabo grinning like an idiot.

Luffy has gotten stronger. He didn't need to see him fight to know just how true that was. He felt a small ache in his chest. Even as strong as Luffy was, Ace still managed to die. It must have been hard on Luffy. The knowledge of Ace's dying and the fact he was still unable to stop it.

Sabo vowed it would be different. Ace would survive.

The falling ship was now in plain view and he easily made out a person with a straw hat, yellow shirt and red pants. He could make out the faces of other pirates that were well known including crocodile. Luffy was as confident as ever and as reckless. Always making his older brothers worry. Sabo would have to lecture him on that later, when Luffy and Ace were both safe.

There was a crash of broken wood as the ship made contact with the ground. Sabo figured that was his cue and he begun his decent up the wall to join the battle that within seconds would begin.

His brothers loud proclamation once again was heard throughout the area. "ACE! I'm here to save you!"

Sabo smirked. He had to give Luffy credit when credit was due. His little brother wasn't so little anymore. Of course that didn't mean he didn't need to be looked after. After regaining his memories, Luffy became his first priority. Though, he was worried when the kid disappeared for over two years. No matter how hard Sabo looked, Luffy had vanished. He thought Luffy was dead too, and that was a possibility he didn't want to consider. Deep down he knew Luffy was alive. So when he couldn't find anything on Luffys whereabouts, he decided to look at Luffys past activities.

Sabo wasn't very pleased. Though, he was proud at how far Luffy as come as a pirate, he had gotten himself into some pretty sticky situations. Which he was going to have a long talk with his idiot brother about why going up against a fisherman, particular named Arlong, was a reckless action. He suppose it was better than all the other things he found out which didn't sit well with him in the least.

When Sabo made it to the top, which wasn't an easy task by any means, he peered out towards what would soon be a war zone. There were several Marines staying guarded in front of the platform that held a very much alive Ace. Sabo didn't let his gaze drift to his brother quite yet. Partially because he wasn't sure that he wouldn't collapse in sheer relief at seeing him alive and he had to see exactly what he was up against. There were three admirals standing a feet away from Ace, arms crossed over their chests unaffected by the possible battle to come. He recognized them to be; Kizaru, Akainu, and Aokiji.

Sabo's eyes narrowed, his fists clenched along with his teeth, at seeing the man that caused his brothers untimely death. Akainu had the ability of magma and with it ended the life of Portgas D. Ace and tried to kill Luffy.

He tried to bite down the building inferno that could even be hotter than Akainu's magma, but the boiling rage was something that couldn't be put out. Not completely. Sabo glared daggers at the admiral, only realizing that this time the bastard wouldn't even get within an inch of either of his brothers.

There was also a good amount of Pirates, including Luffy, who stood with a majority of them at his side.

"LUFFY!" Ace's desperate call finally gained Sabo's attention to fall on him.

Sabo bit his lip. Ace was alive, a little battered, but, definitely alive. Even from his position, he could see the desperation in Ace's expression. He was afraid. Afraid for Luffy. This war could very well be all their graves and that scared Ace. He didn't want their blood shed just to save him and he especially didn't want to see Luffy die. That, Sabo understood completely. If Luffy were to parish trying to save Ace, his brother wouldn't be able to live with himself. That was far worse than death itself.

Sabo didn't have a game plan. At least, not when dealing with the Marines, he would fight them regardless. He only had the mind set of stopping Akainu from getting to Luffy and Ace. That was where the dice was rolled. That is what ended it all. If he could stop the Admiral from getting to Ace, he would change what happened that day. No one seemed to notice him yet and that was fine. Once Luffy makes a move he'll make his. He wanted to avoid either of his brothers seeing him until everything was over. They didn't need anymore distractions. So he waited.


End file.
